User blog:Hellfire King Char/A serious story about life
It was another day in the Wild West, with everyone meming for gold. Dio, a local resident walks to the saloon to be greeted by his roommate and former lover, Hipper. Hipper, knowing what Dio usually orders gives Dio a Jimmy Rex, as Dio pays him 4.20 monies. A ree announces the presence of the infamous Pleb outlaw, Lion. He then says "Edge," scaring everyone in the saloon. As this was happening, a vagabond wanderer by the name of Char was driving his Tyrannosaurus Rex to the Saloon, having heard the distressed calls. He parks his T-Rex next to the B-2 spirit, and kicks down the bar doors. Lion gives char a glare, and tells him "Rosa is manufactured and bi," as Hipper takes out his gun, the Pocket Waluigi Launcher. He however misses Lion and shoots Char in the arm, who gives him a horrified glance. As lion growls at Hipper, he realizes Char had left to the hospital. As Char entered the hospital, Doctor GA was ready to test his new GaMetal-powered healing tool. Char, the frightened individual he was, told GA he had a boo boo, a very serious injury, and GA, seeing an opportunity to test out his new contraption, agrees to heal him. GA tosses Char onto the table, where he and his doctor's assistant Rex proceed to use the experimental device. GA tells Char to hold still, but his screams in fear are constant throughout the operation. GA succeeds in his experiment and proceeds to kick Char through the roof of his building. Char lands on his belly and chin, wincing before Lion challenges him to a duel. Char composes himself quickly and gets up before pulling out his Livid Griscannon, as Lion laughs and reveals his secret technique, causing 2 more fully tangible Lions to appear. As the three Lions laugh, Char was now insecure. However, Char lucks out and shoots the clones, revealing them to be Gog and Soul, who are now dead. Lion growls before realizing his gun is out of ammunition as Char laughs before realizing his Gravecannon is empty as well. Lion promptly discards his gun, knocking out a goose from the sky. He promptly takes out his sword and tells Char to fight with swords instead of guns in a long forgotten language. Char puts away his Griscannon and takes out his Rudra Jaw, replying with "That is a wise choice." Lion tells Char, that before they fight he has a secret. Lion was actually Char's Father's Brother's Nephew's Cousin's former roommate! This surprise shocks everyone, including Dio, Hipper, Ghost, Memer, Ice, Batter, Karas, Blake, and the town drunk, Den. Char, with his warrior pride, accepts this duel, and the two rush at each other with their swords. The two stupid losers combatants lock swords, as everyone watches their mastery of the bladed weapons, but Char overwhelms Lion with his training from the famed swordsman Jimmy1999. As Lion's sword is too far for him, Char charges up his ultimate attack, the Brimstone Slash. Lion was sent flying into a wall, now a bloody mess as Char celebrates his victory. Category:Blog posts